1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an electro-motion type automatic clip-ejecting apparatus, and more particularly to an electro-motion type automatic clip-ejecting apparatus, in which paper to be bound is inserted into a front opening of the clip magazine, which is shaped like a wheel and is charged with a large number of clips, and simultaneously, each clip is automatically ejected from the clip magazine, so that the convenience in using the clip ejecting apparatus can be improved remarkably.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional clip ejecting apparatus for binding a plurality of pieces of paper is operated by a passive pushing or pressing manner so that it is inconvenient to use the convention clip ejecting apparatus.
That is, the conventional clip ejecting apparatus (refers to a clip dispenser) is operated in such a manner that the dispenser is slanted frontward so as to allow clips to flow frontward whenever there is a need for binding paper, and a user's finger makes direct contact with a pushing bar of an upper part of the dispenser and pushes each clip frontward.
Accordingly, whenever paper is bound, the above-described operation is repeatedly performed. Therefore, is it a great inconvenience because of the large amount of force required for pushing each clip, and in addition, each clip has to always flow frontward whenever binding papers together.